


Never Be Unreachable

by adara_greenleaf



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adara_greenleaf/pseuds/adara_greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rule for a reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be Unreachable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but if I did the episodes would be on HBO and go something like this...

They were mid-coitus when the cell phone started ringing.

"Don't you dare!" Ziva practically snarled.

Tony merely looked up at her, all wise ass retorts dead on his lips. Even if he could have answered the phone he would not have, as his partner was currently straddling him, and he was buried to the hilt inside her.

"Don't worry...oh God...I won't," he gasped out.

Ziva smirked at him, then leaned down and licked his neck. Tony's eyes rolled back into his head.

The phone continued to ring.

"It might be Gibbs." Tony managed to grind out as Ziva quickened her pace.

Above him, her eyes were closed. "I don't care," she confessed and tightened her pelvic floor muscles until Tony cried out.

"Ahhhhhh! Good Lord, woman! I said I won't answer it!"

Ziva laughed wickedly, then made a tiny noise in the back of her throat that sent shivers down his spine.

The phone ceased it's ringing.

Then, a few seconds later it started up again.

"Tony," she half-moaned, half-sighed, and placed her hands over his where they lay on her hips. Taking the gesture as his cue Tony increased his speed.

The phone continued to ring.

"Zi," Tony gasped back and rocked the slim Israeli forward as he brought her back down. "Oh, sweet Jesus! You kill me, Ziva David."

He was not at all surprised when she smiled at that.

He could tell she was close and so he sat up, suddenly, and the change in position drove him even deeper within her. As if a switch was flipped, the dark skinned beauty erupted with a loud cry, and threw her head back. Tony, never one to waste an opportunity, took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked hard on it. Her convulsions, and accompanying tightness, sent him over the edge as well. He came with her nipple in his mouth and her hands in his hair.

The two only barely noticed the phone had ceased its incessant ringing.

A short time later, once breathing had become possible again, Tony spoke. "Do you think it was important?"

Ziva shrugged against his chest. Her index finger traced lazy circles on his stomach. "If it was than they will call back."

As if on cue the phone started ringing.

Tony reached over and picked it up. "DiNozzo," he answered, casually.

"DiNozzo?" The irate, and slightly surprised, voice of Gibbs replied.

Tony gulped. "Ah, hey, Boss. What's up?"

"Why didn't you answer before?" Gibbs asked, his tone suspicious.

"Well, Boss, you see," Tony gulped again and looked at his partner for help. Ziva looked almost as fearful as Tony felt, so she was no help whatsoever. "I went out for a run and, wouldn't you know it? I forgot my phone. I just got back and that's why I sound a bit out of breath because I was at the foot of the stairs when I heard my phone ring, and so I had to dash up here to reach it in time. Then, I almost tripped over Ms. Hoover's cat, she my next door neighbor,-"

"DiNozzo!"

Tony knew he sounded slightly hysterical and was babbling, but he couldn't help it. "Yeah, Boss?"

There was a long pause in which Tony could practically feel Gibbs trying to reign in his temper. When he spoke again his voice was much more calm. "I need you and Ziva back at the office in twenty minutes. We have a new lead."

"Oh, okay," Tony replied, his tone still an octave too high. "You want me to call her, then? Or have you already got hold of her, 'cause I think she mentioned something about going out on a date and-"

"Tony?" Gibbs' voice on the other end was exasperated. For an instant, Tony felt the ghost of the older man's slap on the back of his head.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"This is Ziva's phone."


End file.
